


Coming Down

by blackkat



Series: useless porn scraps [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rope Bondage, Shibari, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “I didn’t exactly take you as the type to enjoy this,” Kisame says, low and amused, as he tightens the last knot.





	Coming Down

“I didn’t exactly take you as the type to enjoy this,” Kisame says, low and amused, as he tightens the last knot. The silk slips easily beneath his fingers, and he pauses to give it a gentle stroke, then ghost a touch over the pale skin beneath.

Tied to the headboard of his bed, bound and gagged and so very pretty with dark cords crisscrossing his skin, Orochimaru shudders, head falling forward between his upraised arms. All that pretty hair slides forward over his shoulders, tumbling down to hide his expression, and Kisame isn’t about to let that stand. He gathers it all up between his fingers, pulling it back and carefully twisting it into a loose braid.

“There we go,” he says cheerfully, leaning in to kiss the curve of Orochimaru’s throat. It makes Orochimaru twitch, and Kisame laughs, pressing his hands to bound thighs, slotting himself right up against Orochimaru’s back.

“How long’s it been since anyone touched you?” he asks, tracing the pattern of ropes up his legs. “Pretty long, I’d guess, huh?”

Orochimaru makes a muffled, desperate sound, jerking his face away from Kisame's gaze. Kisame allows it this time, because they’re only just now really getting started. It’s a first time, and Kisame can leave Orochimaru with a few defenses for the moment, before he strips them all away.

“You’ve been a pain in the ass to deal with,” he murmurs, right into the delicate shell of one ear. Gets his teeth on one of the magatama earrings Orochimaru never takes off and gives it a light, teasing tug that makes Orochimaru stiffen. “Guess it’s my turn to pay that back, huh?”

There's a fine tremor running through Orochimaru’s body, but he isn’t moving. The ropes are only an illusion of control, with a shinobi, but they're enough to bring on the feeling of being tied down, trapped, and that’s all Kisame needs to have here. He chuckles, deep and rasping, hears Orochimaru’s strangled whimper, and lets his cock slide between Orochimaru’s legs. It makes him jolt, but the ropes are too tight for him to move, and he whines.

Just to make sure he can feel it, Kisame rubs his cock there a few times, letting the head peek out between pale thighs where Orochimaru can't help but see it with his head bowed the way it is.

“Like the look of that?” he asks, teasing. “It’s all going inside you in a second, you know.”

Orochimaru’s next breath is ragged, comes out on a cry as his shoulders twitch, but he’s bound so he can't even fist his hands. Complete control, Kisame thinks, and chuckles.

“Did you get yourself ready like I asked?” he murmurs, and Orochimaru flinches, swallows. Kisame pictures it, the arrogant Snake Sannin fingering himself in his room before he came here, slicking himself up for Kisame's cock. It’s a pretty image, almost as nice as the one in front of him now. “You did. That’s good. Maybe you _can_ be obedient. Means I only have to punish you a little tonight.”

Orochimaru’s entire body jerks, and he makes a desperate sound. Kisame can only see a portion of his face, but golden eyes are wild, and he’s flushed, chest heaving. So very pretty, so delicate-looking even though Kisame knows he’s strong. It doesn’t matter here, though; in this bed he’s Kisame's to play with however he wants, like a lovely little doll.

“Lean forward,” he growls, letting his grip tighten on Orochimaru’s hips. Orochimaru follows the order, even though it puts his arms in a position that has just a bit of strain. Just enough that it will start to show in a few minutes, and Kisame can't wait. He pulls back far enough to take in the view of Orochimaru’s back, the neat pattern of ropes that cross the skin. Dark against his skin, and he’s struggled a bit but there's no getting out unless he actually tries and _means_ it, so they haven’t budged.

Stepping in when Orochimaru started going off the rails was a good choice, and not just for Akatsuki as a whole.

Reaching around, he gives Orochimaru’s equally bound cock a stroke, chuckles when he whimpers. “You're not going to come until the very end,” Kisame reminds him, watches his lashes flutter as he tries to catch his breath, and grins. A _gorgeous_ little doll. “I am, though. In you, and on your face, and in all that pretty hair. Maybe in your mouth, too, if you’re good enough for me to take the gag off. You _are_ going to be good, aren’t you?”

Orochimaru tries to snarl, but it’s shaky, already fracturing. Kisame knew the second he shoved Orochimaru up against the wall and threatened to tie him up that this would be the way to bring him down, and it’s perfect. Orochimaru wants people to think he’s a leader, a ruler, but he’s really a toy looking desperately for orders he can follow. Kisame's more than willing to give them to him.

“Hips up. I'm going to fuck you,” he rumbles, and Orochimaru’s next breath might be a sob. He shifts forward more, as much as he can with his calves bound to his thighs, and Kisame spreads his cheeks, presses his cock to the small hole. It takes force to push past the ring of muscle, and Orochimaru cries out, jerking against the ties. Kisame doesn’t let him move, though, slides in and in and in without stopping, until Orochimaru’s breaths are shuddering out of him and his head is hanging between his arms, his golden eyes dazed.

Kisame stops when he’s as far in as he can go, taking a minute to enjoy the ripple and clench of muscles unused to his invasion. Orochimaru is impossibly tight, and just this much seems to have started his fall; his expression is vague, and just a little more should be enough. Kisame has to contain a shiver at the thought of him dropping completely; he’s going to be _perfect_. Maybe after the first time he realizes he isn’t going to come, that Kisame's pleasure is his priority, he’ll fall.

“There we go,” he murmurs, brushing the braid over Orochimaru’s shoulder and kissing the skin there. Slowly, carefully, he draws his hips back until only the head of his cock is still in that tight sheath, the presses forward again, slow and inexorable. Orochimaru tries to twist, jerks, whimpers, goes still with a moan when Kisame is all the way inside him again. With a chuckle, Kisame kisses him behind the ear, strokes a hand down his side.

“You fit me perfectly,” he says, and it’s not praise. Orochimaru hasn’t earned that yet. He finds the rope around Orochimaru’s throat and gives it a gentle tug to remind him it’s there, feels him twitch and tense and hitches his hips up hard, rocking Orochimaru into the hold of the ropes. It wrenches a cry from him, knots pressing perfectly into his skin and cords gone tight, and Kisame moans at the way Orochimaru clenches down on his cock, his entire body reacting to the feeling of being bound.

“We’re going to have a _lot_ of fun tonight,” he promises lowly, and laughs when Orochimaru tries to swallow his whimper.


End file.
